Chapter 1  When Will The Torture End?
by emerald1518
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic  so please don't be too harsh  but I would like some constructive criticism. Basically this is set in the Malfoy House after Luna gets caught. I know there's not much romance right now, but I'm leading up to it. Thanks x
1. Chapter 1

Luna cried out as Bellatrix twisted her wrist.

"You really thought you could beat the Dark Lord?" The question was accompanied with a disgusted sneer. She grabbed Luna's soft blonde hair roughly and pulled her back so that Bellatrix's lips were directly by her ear. She whispered "Harry Potter and your other pathetic friends? Their as good as dead." She laughed out as a tear rolled down Luna's cheek. She chuckled and shoved her violently onto the floor. Luna sobbed softly into her hands. Harry? Lord Voldemort would never be able to kill Harry. He would never succeed. However she could not stop her underlying fear from shadowing her thoughts.

Luna slowly wiped away the tear and began rubbing her wrist gently. She didn't look up when somebody came in and spoke to Bellatrix. She focused on her wrist, trying to stop her thoughts risking breaking her spirit. Nonetheless, she still heard Bellatrix's sharp curse and her footsteps retreating hurriedly. Luna didn't relax. It was just by luck that today Bellatrix didn't use her wand on Luna and instead inflicted a less harmful pain using her own cruel ways. Even though Bellatrix was gone, what reassurance was there that whoever was in the room with her now was no different?

"What are you doing here?" the frustrated voice asked. Luna looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy looking wearily at her. Her tone didn't match her fierce outlook. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly into a bun and she was clutching her purse firmly. Luna thought she looked quiet strange wearing all black but didn't mention it.

"She wanted to see me." Narcissa sighed, not needing to ask to know why Bellatrix wanted Luna.

"Draco, would you put her back into the basement?" she asked. Draco unbeknown to Luna had been standing a few feet away from his mother. "I'm going to check on your father." She bit her lip looking almost tearful as Draco pushed past her, shoving her slightly to the right. Narcissa turned away hastily and left.

"You shouldn't act like that to your mother you know." Luna said tentatively; she wasn't that scared of Draco. Draco looked down at her.

"Get up." He said sharply, ignoring Luna's comment. She stayed down. "I'm serious. My mum died when I was only 9." Draco growled and grabbed her arm up. Luna looked up at him with misty grey eyes. She didn't know whether or not to believe that he truly wanted to be a Death eater. Irritated with Luna, he put more pressure on her arm. He flinched when he saw it was damp with blood and dropped her arm. Momentarily, Luna saw the gaunt, haggard boy that had seen too much violence in his short life. He noticed her tilted head staring at him thoughtfully. He repeated himself.

"Get up." He was trying to keep up the inconsiderate tone but Luna had seen enough to believe that he wasn't who he wanted to be. His grey eyes challenged her to disobey him.

"She broke my leg when she pushed me." Luna said. Draco narrowed his eyebrows at her. He had a new found hatred for the pure blooded blonde; she had seen a glimpse of weakness in him.

"Then I'd learn how to walk with a broken leg." Forcing himself to touch her arm again he pulled her up. "Walk." He ordered. Luna stared at him and then looked at her legs and concentrated on moving her leg forward. With focused deliberation, she placed weight on her broken leg. Pain shot out to her brain and shrieked for her to stop. Nevertheless she grabbed onto a black table and pushed herself along. Draco scoffed as Luna lost her balance. It caused her leg to buckle and crash her body to the floor. Draco pulled her up again.

"Walk." He commanded. Luna bit the inside of her lip and tried again. The only thought in her head was 'When will the torture stop?"


	2. Chapter 2

Luna hugged her knees close up to her body. Her leg hurt where she was pressing against it, but for warmth Luna would do anything. It was only two nights ago that Draco had made her walk to the basement with her broken leg. Luna was guessing it was two nights ago; it was always night in the basement but they usually brought food at night-times. Luna was a quiet prisoner – where was the logic in screaming and making her throat hoarse? She knew that they worried about her lack of rebellion – was she planning something big? She had thought about escaping many times. Then she remembered how they might kill her father. Luna's father probably regretted writing that article on Harry Potter now, but she knew that it was the right thing to do. The world needed to know that Voldemort was back – it was for the greater good of both the magical and the muggle world.

Luna had already told them all that she knew about Harry Potter – definitely not by choice. They forced words out from her using the powerful truth serum Veritaserum. Thankfully Harry hadn't told her anything about his plans or whereabouts so their efforts where in vain. However they still kept her in hope that her father might give in Harry and the others. Luna knew that she would never be able to forgive her father if he did such a thing. She would be able to forgive anything but that. She could even forgive Bellatrix. Bellatrix occasionally dragged her from the darkness to inflict pain so intense that Luna usually forgot everything about herself for a couple a days.

She stopped rocking briefly and listened carefully. Luna had learned to use her ears to learn what was happening around her, her eyes had become useless to her in this inky realm of darkness. The door flew open. Luna looked in the direction of the footsteps but it revealed nothing. Who was it this time?

A soft whispering could be heard and with a small flicker a floating ball of light appeared. Luna winced and scrunched her eyes shut; light after many days of darkness was hard for her brain to register calmly. When her eyes adjusted she saw that it was Draco. Luna saw the food and smiled absentmindedly at him. In one hand there was a bowl of soup in the other his wand.

"Here." Draco said shoving the bowl onto the floor. Luna flinched when it thudded and some of it sloshed onto the floor. Noticing, he mumbled something. She stayed down, her arms still around her knees and stared distantly at him. What was he trying to do? Compensation for the other day? Draco sighed audibly as if he just accepted something. His white blonde hair shone because of the light, he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down in front of her. Luna began to say something but then he cut her off.

"Don't say anything." His harsh tone was gone and he had a tried tone to replace it. Luna waited. He looked into her piercing grey eyes and she looked back. He dropped the wand close to his side. Slowly his hands gently loosened her tense grip on her legs. Luna felt the warm touch on her cold body and wished it stayed longer, however he let go. Using his wand he whispered a spell and Luna started to feel her body repairing itself, healing the wounds. He withdrew his magic.

The light was gone and she couldn't see him again. She got up cautiously and reached out in the darkness. Her hands felt the stubble on his face. Leaning in she kissed him slowly. His toned muscles could be felt through the thin cotton, she had no doubt he could feel her body either. As if on cue he pushed her up against the wall and returned the kiss. It deepened as she explored his mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair and slowly crept down. Realizing it had gone too far, Luna pulled away. Both he and she were breathing heavily. She wiped her lips.

"Thanks." She said. Draco looked angry and after hastily picking up his wand he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco strode outside in the midnight shadows. He was angry. Why did she have to kiss him? Why did he have to respond the way he did? Why did she pull away?

He remembered going down to the basement with plans for Luna which in the end would result in her thinking that he had no weaknesses. That he didn't mind blood. That he enjoyed being a death eater. Though when he saw her struggling to see in the light, so helpless, he didn't want her to hate him as much as he hated himself. So he healed her leg. Then to say thank you she kissed him. Draco picked up a rock and flung it up into the air as he revisited in his mind what happened. She wasn't hesitant at first but then when he touched her she withdrew. It was as if she was recoiling from his touch.

He knew that he wasn't angry at Luna. Draco was angry at himself for actually believing that somebody might not be disgusted by him. He picked up another stone and threw it into the starless sky. Why was he taking her rejection so badly? Draco already knew the answer to that question; Luna was the only one who didn't seem to hate him even after all he put her through. He took a deep calming breath and forced his body to not be so tense. From now on he would just leave her alone.

He smiled sadly and walked back the backdoor to his house. His mother was waiting for him. She was still wearing her funeral outfit; all black. Her composure was on the verge off slipping away to reveal her raw fright. Draco stopped in front of her. He thought back to when Luna told him her mother had died when she was 9. His mother was still here. He ran his hand through his hair and gave her an unsure smile. His mother's reaction was surprise. Draco stepped past her and left her uncertain about his change towards her. He couldn't help smiling, just a little.

His smile faltered as he heard a scream. Draco sped up down the corridor to the source of the sound. It was in the living room, where he had made Luna walk on her broken leg. He swallowed the bile in his mouth and pushed the door slightly. Peter Pettigrew was leaning against Luna, his hand covering her mouth. Luna's eyes were frightened, panicked. She was looking around the room and when she saw Draco standing there by the door, her eyes seemed to be pleading.

Draco didn't bother to find his wand. The rage that had consumed his body building up for so long threatened to burst out. Just as he was about to pull Pettigrew off Luna he stopped himself. Pettigrew was sly and he would quickly start implying to everyone that Draco cared for Luna or even worse, he had a weakness. It would only take a few days for something bad to happen to both Draco and her. Luna's eyes were still begging. Draco watched as Pettigrew started to run his hand towards her skirt. He again swallowed the bile in his throat as he saw the stump that used to be his pinky. Yes, Pettigrew was sly. The anger started to build up again.

"Pettigrew, get off her. The Dark Lord has asked for you." The bored, yet slightly disgusted voice said in the familiar cold tone. Snape had arrived. Pettigrew quivered out a few words in excitement but hesitated to stop touching her. Luna was still trembling. Snape cast a lazy look towards Draco. "Get her away from here." He muttered a spell under his breath pulling Pettigrew away with his wand and forcing him to walk towards the door.

Draco sighed. His plan of staying away was already failing and it had only been 5 minutes.


End file.
